(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of protecting a coating film, more particularly to a method of temporarily protecting a surface of a coating film of a coating finished automobile.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recent occurrences of damages, flashing, discoloration, etc. in a coating film due to stones, dusts, iron powder, gases, chemicals, etc. during transportation of a coating finished automobile and a resulting remarkable reduction in commercial value as a coating finished automobile often raise problems. Particularly, possibilities of occurrences of damages during transportation in a long distance, export to foreign countries, etc. are high. In order to solve the above problems, a method of coating a wax onto the coating finished automobile to a thickness of 20-40 .mu.m has been employed. The above method has such drawbacks that uniform protection is impossible because of non-uniform thickness, that the coating is easily soiled and has low resistance to acid rain, that penetration of the wax into the coating film provides adverse effects, that a large amount of solvent is evaporated on coating the wax, that a waste water treatment for recovery of the wax is necessary, and that the above method needs many steps of processing and high cost.